Dua Orang yang (Pernah) Bangrut
by Absen5
Summary: Fitzgerald tidak sengaja bertemu salah satu agensi detektif d tepi sungai. Dazai Osamu, yang pakaiannya basah setelah rutinitas menghanyutkan diri. Berlangsunglah percakapan tidak jelas antar dua orang yang pernah bangkrut itu, hingga sekumpulan preman menginterupsi. "Detektif, berikan aku benda berhargamu."


**Disclaimer: BSD milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango**

**Warning: mungkin OOC, banyak typo, cerita datar, gak seru, dll ~ **

**Dua Orang yang (Pernah) Bangkrut**

Bos Guild, Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald, terlihat menyusuri jembatan dengan menenteng dua buah panci. Louise menyuruhnya mengembalikan dua dari tiga yang dibelinya kemarin, jadi sore ini dia terpaksa kembali ke toko yang menjualnya.

Melempar pandang ke sungai, dia baru pertama kalinya melihat begitu jelas. Biasanya ketika melintasi jembatan, dia hanya menengok dari jendela mobil. Tapi saat ini dia bisa berpegangan pada besi-besi pembatas yang orang-orang panjat kala berniat bunuh diri dengan cara lompat.

Melihat ke bawah, Fitzgerald tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok Dazai Osamu, anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang meski belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya, laporan tentang pria itu sudah dua kali dibacanya.

Hup!

Melompat turun dari atas jembatan ke daratan di bawahnya paling tidak bisa menyebabkan terkilir kalau tidak sampai patah kaki. Pria berambut pirang itu meniadakan resiko dengan mengorbankan satu pancinya.

Dazai menoleh, lalu dengan ekspresi tidak peduli dia kembali menatap lurus aliran sungai Yokohama. Fitzgerald bukan orang yang suka diacuhkan, jadi dia bukannya pergi malah dengan sengaja berdiri di belakang Dazai.

"Ada urusan apa denganku, Tuan Francis?" Suara Dazai yang diwarnai keengganan akhirnya terdengar.

"Aku mendengar laporan tentangmu dari para anak buahku. Anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, Dazai Osamu." Fitzgerald menyeringai, "Kau sudah mengacaukan banyak rencanaku.".

"Aku tidak memainkan peran strategis. Yang mengalahkanmu pada akhirnya adalah Atsushi-kun dan Akutagawa-kun." Dazai tidak mengubah nada suaranya.

Fitzgerald mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. "Oh, mereka berdua ..." katanya seolah baru mengingat sesuatu. "Jadi kamu orang yang dipertengkarkan anak-anak itu ya?"

("Apanya yang Dazai-san, kau bahkan lebih tak bernilai dariku!"

"Apa katamu? Sudah pasti aku lebih baik darimu!")

Dazai tidak menyahut, dia kembali memperhatikan aliran sungai dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Fitzgerald entah kenapa malah duduk si samping pemuda itu. "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa pakaianmu basah." Dia dengan heran menepuk pundak Dazai.

"Aku habis menghanyutkan diri, tentu saja." Dazai menjawab datar.

"Apa untungnya melakukan itu?"

"Usaha bunuh diri, apalagi memangnya?"

"Haah? Apa kau depresi atau semacamnya?" Fitzgerald tidak punya rencana apa yang akan dilakukannya sore ini selain nonton TV dengan tetangga barunya. Jadi bicara tidak jelas dengan orang dari pihak musuhnya mungkin tidak terlalu buruk

"Depresi, ya ... " Dazai kali ini beralih melihat ke atas, bertemu dengan pemandangan arakan awan di langit senja. "Setidaknya tidak separah istrimu."

Menelan ludahnya, Sang Bos Guild tidak menyangka tiba-tiba ditantang dengan topik itu. "Setidaknya Zelda tidak berusaha bunuh diri." Otaknya dengan cepat bekerja untuk spontan menyatakan pembelaan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menganggap orang mati itu masih hidup." Dazai tersenyum kecil. "Meskipun bakal sulit sih, kalau kebetulan orang itu matinya di tanganmu." Dia belum lupa sedikit pun sensasi lengket darah Odasaku di telapak tangannya.

Fitzgerald terdiam sebentar, berusaha menyimpulkan perkataan Dazai. "Detektif, kau mungkin lebih gelap dari kelihatannya."

"Orang yang masih hidup setelah jatuh dari pesawat itu pastinya jauh lebih mengerikan," tanggap Dazai santai.

"Huh," Entah kenapa Fitzgerald merasa kemampuan bicaranya tiba-tiba tak berarti ketika berhadapan dengan sosok kurus tinggi diliputi perban ini. "Aku bangkrut." Bingung mau bicara apa, dia malah bikin pengumuman singkat, setengah mengeluh, setengah curhat. "Orang miskin seperti kalian tidak akan paham arti bangkrut karena dari awal juga gak punya apa pun ... Yah, meski sekarang ini jadi cukup menarik."

"Bangkrut ya ... " Dazai tercenung. Apa gunanya memberitahu orang di sampingnya itu bahwa dirinya yang eksekutif mafia, yang setengah pendapatan Port Mafia dapat dikaitkan dengan perannya, menjadi pengangguran hanya dalam semalam.

Dazai yang dulu tidak punya masalah untuk menyewa dapur khusus hanya demi main-main dengan eksperimen bunuh diri 'membenturkan kepala ke tahu' langsung berubah menjadi orang yang bahkan tidak punya cukup uang untuk beli tahu setiap hari begitu keluar dari mafia.

"Saat bangkrut, kadang-kadang kau akan ditolong oleh orang tak terduga." Dazai tersenyum kecil ketika teringat masa lalunya.

"Benar juga ..." Fitzgerald membenarkan. "Seperti kau pernah mengalaminya saja?" Langsung saja matanya mendelik curiga.

"Itu tidak penting, kan." Memangnya apa yang akan berubah kalau benar Dazai pernah kaya? Toh sekarang dia tetap anggota agensi yang hutangnya menumpuk di kafe Uzumaki.

"Penting!" Fitzgerald entah kenapa memutuskan sebaliknya. "Kau itu bukan orang biasa."

"Kunikida-kun setiap hari mengatakan bahwa aku idiot." Dazai sadar diri bahwa dia bukan orang biasa. Namun maksud Fitzgerald dalam konteks ini sama sekali berbeda.

"Begitu? Lalu, apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan perusahaanku?" Fitzgerald terang-terangan menawarkan rekrut anggota.

"Ogah ~" Dazai pun tanpa repot-repot berpikir langsung menyatakan penolakannya. "Orang waras mana yang mau bergabung dengan direktur yang baru saja kehilangan seluruh asetnya?"

"Soal itu, aku yakin akan segera balik. Aku pebisnis yang bagus, asal kau tahu." Fitzgerald tahu kalau Dazai tidak akan menerima tawarannya, tapi dia masih lanjut mempromosikan diri.

"Sepertinya kami mendengar hal yang menarik." Dari belakang, muncul serombongan orang dengan senjata berupa tongkat besi. "Kau bos dari Guild, kan? Dimana sisa-sisa harta kalian? Beritahu cepat kalau tidak mau kepalamu pecah!"

"Ya ampun, kota ini sungguh barbar," Fitzgerald berdiri. "Detektif, berikan aku benda berhargamu," pintanya sambil mengayu-ayunkan tangan, bersiap mulai bertarung."

"Kenapa?" Dazai bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku butuh kekuatan, memangnya kau bisa menangani ini?" Yang Fitzgerald tahu dari kesimpulan Louise, Dazai adalah tipe ahli strategi yang luar biasa dengan kemampuan bertarung yang rendah.

Dazai menggaruk kepalanya pelan, bingung antara menyerahkan masalah ini pada Fizgerald tapi harus merelakan barangnya, atau turun tangan yang berarti buang-buang tenaga. "Hei, kalian," Akhirnya pemuda yang pakaiannya masih basah itu berbalik ke arah orang-orang yang dikenalnya sebagai geng kejahatan kelas teri versi agensi. "Urusan kalian dengan tuan kaya ini, kan? Apa kalian akan membiarkanku pergi?" Cara pertama, menarik diri.

"Enggaklah, kami tetap akan menghajarmu. Kecuali serahkan semua uang di dompetmu sekarang!" Anggota termuda mengultimatum dengan tampang beringasnya yang sebenarnya diam-diam ingin Dazai tertawakan.

"Ka ... kau ...!" Orang paing tua dari komplotan itu, menunjuk-nunjuk Dazai dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "Dazai Osamu?!"

Dazai memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat siapa sosok yang menatapnya gemetar dari jarak sekian meter itu. "Kau mengenalnya, Detektif?" Pertanyaan Fitzgerald malah mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"... Tidak?" sahut Dazai akhirnya, menyerah untuk menggali ingatan lebih dalam dan sebagai gantinya memutuskan bertanya langsung pada pihak yang pastinya punya jawaban. "Kamu siapa, ya?"

"Kau, pernah menginterogasiku dulu ... ketika beberapa anggota mafia menangkapku!" Pria itu agaknya punya pengalaman dengan Dazai sebagai eksekutif mafia. "Semua orang mengira aku adalah pencopet yang telah melakukan aksi pada beberapa anggota mafia ... tapi kau berhasil membuktikan sebaliknya!"

Dazai mengerjabkan matanya, tiba-tiba tertawa geli. "Ah, benar, aku ingat. Faktanya kamu memang benar pelakunya, kan? Rasanya lucu juga kalau anggota mafia kena copet, haha, mungkin karena itu aku melepaskanmu."

"Dazai Osamu?" Anggota muda yang tadinya berlagak menoleh bingung. "Aniki, memangnya siapa dia?" tanyanya pada sang senior.

"Kalian anak baru mungkin tidak tahu, tapi beberapa tahun lalu nama itu sangat terkenal di dunia bawah karena kekejaman dan kejeniusannya di usia belasan tahun. Eksekutif termuda Port Mafia, dia bahkan punya pasukan khusus di usia 15 tahun." Sang pemimpin enjelaskan degan berapi-api. "Tapi orang itu menghilang sejak 4 tahun lalu. Kabar simpang siur menjelaskan bahwa dia ada misi ke luar negeri, cedera parah, bahkan mati dalam ledakan mobil ketika misi."

"Ah, tentang itu, sebenarnya akulah yang meledakkan mobilnya. Itu punya Chuuya, lagian." Dazai menginterupsi.

"Hah? Kenapa ..."

Dazai tersenyum saja melihat reaksi kebingungan yang murni itu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bahwa salah satu tujuannya adalah kamuflase kematian, yang meskipun dipercaya banyak orang luar, internal mafia sendiri seperti Mori-san, Chuuya dan Akutagawa tidak akan termakan.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Menyerang dengan tongkat besi itu bukan ide bagus lho~" Bahkan nada main-main itu terasa sangat mengancam kala itu didengar oleh orang yang pernah melihat cara kerja Dazai.

"Mundur! Kita pergi dari sini! Harta Guild akan kita dapatkan lain hari!" Begitulah pinggiran sungai itu kembali sepi.

"Hebat ..." gumam Fitzgerald takjub. "Kau bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa bertarung." Kebanyakan orang yang punya kekuatan fisik akan spontan bertukar opini dengan terlibat dalam pertarungan, tapi Dazai yang tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk beradu pukulan itu tentunya harus mencari cara lain untuk bertahan hidup di dunia kekerasan. Karena itu baginya komentar Fitzgerald sama sekali bukan pujian.

"Dazai-saan!" Atsushi mendatanginya sambil berlari-lari kecil. "Sachou memanggil, katanya ada kasus mendesak dan Ranpo-san belum kembali dari misi se ..." Bocah harimau itu terpaku ketika melihat Fitzgerald yang berdiri di samping Dazai. "Eeeh?!"

Fitzgerald hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Atsushi yang buru-buru mengambil tempat ke belakang Dazai. "Kenapa takut begitu? Kamu yang mengalahkan orang ini kemarin, kan," goda Dazai melihat kegugupan bawahannya.

"Waktu itu ... sama Akutagawa. Lagian, ini orang masih hidup juga?" cerocos Atsushi yang merasa aman ketika ingat kemampuan khusus Dazai yang akan sangat membantu kalau-kalau si bos Guild kumat dan mulai menyerang mereka.

"Kebetulan aku sedang buru-buru, panci keburu tokonya tutup," Fitzgerald teringat tujuan awalnya pergi adalah mengembalikan panci diskon ke toko barang pecah belah. Dazai menghela napas ketika Atsushi menyeret lengan bajunya untuk bersegera.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Francis, kuharap bisnismu segera berkembang. Aku kepikiran bahwa dalam waktu dekat itu akan sangat membantu Agensi Detektif Bersenjata." Dazai mengucapkan itu sambil memunggungi lawan bicaranya.

Fitzgerald rada sangsi bahwa Dazai mengetahui usaha macam apa yang akan dia kembangkan. Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian si detektif mendatanginya dengan menawarkan perjanjian yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

Sekarang, di atas kapal megahnya, Fitzgerald melihat pria itu menyendiri dengan segelas minuman yang disesap sedikit-sedikit. Ah ... orang yang pikirannya seperti labirin itu memang sangat tidak mungkin bisa menjadi bawahannya. Orang suram yang punya kemampuan cemerlang tapi memilih untuk tidak menonjolkan diri itu bukan tipenya. Alih-alih menuruti perintah, dia malah akan bertingkah dengan caranya sendiri. Sebagai indvidu, terlepas dari keanggotaannya terhadap organisasi. Ketika melihat Atsushi datang menghampiri objek pengamatannya, Fitzgerald tersenyum samar dan kembali masuk ke dalam untuk menambah isi gelasnya.

"Menggelikan, orang sepertinya bisa dijadikan panutan oleh dua remaja yang tidak akur." Meskipun Fitzgerald mengatakan bahwa Atsushi dan Akutagawa mirip, dia merasa bahwa apa yang dilihat mereka berdua pada diri Dazai sama sekali berbeda. Lalu apa sebabnya bisa begitu? Ah, tidak perlu dipusingkan, si orang kaya yang telah mendapatkan kembali sumber uangnya itu menepis rasa ingin tahunya buru-buru.


End file.
